Agriculture consistently ranks as one of the three most hazardous occupations in the United States, yet few studies have been conducted that examine the specific risks to pregnant women in the workforce. Exposure to agricultural chemicals is a major occupational and reproductive hazard and other factors such as long periods of standing, exposure to heat and dehydration also have the potential to impact the health of pregnant women and their unborn children. In this exploratory study investigators from Emory University, and the University of Florida will partner with the Farmworker Association of Florida and the Farmworker Health and Safety Institute to examine how female farmworkers assess the risks of certain environmental and occupational hazards to pregnancy. This partnership brings together experts in community-based participatory research and methods of education and organizing among farmworkers. The study team has extensive scientific expertise in occupational exposures and clinical backgrounds in maternal health. We will examine current perceptions of work hazards and pregnancy health among female farmworkers working in nursery and fernery operations in Florida and conduct a large community survey of the extent of exposures to heat, ergonomic and chemical exposures that have the potential to impact pregnancy outcomes among farmworker women. We will assess biomarkers of pesticide exposure in a subsample of our female population. Culturally and linguistically- appropriate educational materials emphasizing health promoting and protective behaviors during pregnancy for female farmworkers will be developed and lessons learned, study results and educational materials will be disseminated to farmworkers and the health and scientific community through farmworker community public forums, peer reviewed journal articles, presentations at professional conferences and, and web-based publications. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this exploratory study investigators from Emory University, and the University of Florida will partner with the Farmworker Association of Florida and the Farmworker Health and Safety Institute to examine how female farmworkers assess the risks of certain environmental and occupational hazards to pregnancy.